Junpei's Revenge
by Meat
Summary: Chapter 1


            The setting sun was beginning to hide behind the horizon while the soothing wind gently blew on Junpei, Airi, Ritsuko, and Celcia as they continued on their journey aboard the T-74 across the wide-open grassy field. 

            "I can't believe this!  We've stripped more than one hundred elves in the past four weeks and we still haven't come across any another spell fragments!  This shit really sucks!"  Junpei shouts.

            Celcia looks up from here elf crystal plaque and turns her attention to Junpei.

            "Now Junpei, you know that we're not going to find an elf that has a part of the spell on them every time we go into a town."

            "Maybe we would if you were able to use that crystal thing right!"  Junpei shouts shooting his head towards Celcia.

            "I've already told you that it isn't the most accurate thing in the world to use!"  Celcia says moving here head to where Junpei and herself are face to face.

            "Like I said… if you were able to use it right, then maybe we wouldn't be having this problem!"

            "You can kiss my ass Junpei!"

            Airi and Ritsuko now turn and pay attention to their two conflicting partners.

            "I'm really getting tired of you leading on these wild goose chases Celcia," Junpei says.

            "It's not my fault that we can't find the right elves.  My instrument only seeks out elves… not elves with spell fragments on their bodies."

            "Frankly, I really don't care.  Why don't you just use your magic and look into the future or something so that we'll know where the elves are and don't have to rely on that thing."

            "Because it doesn't work like that," Celcia says.  

            "Why not?"  Junpei asks.

            "Say I do figure out what elf has a piece of the spell on them."

            "Okay."

            "Know…how do you think we'd know where to find the elf, huh?" Celcia says looking at him oddly.  "Besides does it really matter that we find the elves quickly.  It looks to me that you like to rip their clothes off and look at them."  Celcia says looking at him with an evil grin on her face.

            "What are you trying to say Celcia?  Are you saying that I get off looking at the naked body of elves that I strip?"  Junpei says angrily.

            "You said it, I didn't," Celcia replies.

            "Now that I think about, why were all of the elves that we've run across that have the spell fragments imprinted on them females Celcia?  Why weren't their any male elves that have had the fragments on them," Ritsuko asks.

            Celcia and Airi now turn their attention towards Ritsuko sitting beside Junpei holding Pichi up to her chest as it chewed on a leaf.

"I really can't tell you that Ritsuko.  My only guess is that since I'm a female elf, when the spell broke apart…"

            "Again…" Junpei says interrupting and in a low-tone of voice.  Celcia just looks at him like she wanted him to kill him, before she continues.

            "So when the spell broke apart they sought other female elves."

            "That kind of makes some sense," Ritsuko says.

            "I don't see a problem with that," Junpei says.  Celcia, Ritsuko, and Airi now turn their attention to Junpei.  "I mean, there's nothing bad about the spell fragments choosing to attach themselves on the bodies of female elves."

            "So you do like looking at the naked body of elves that you've stripped like Celcia has said before," Airi asks.

            "No, what I'm saying is that if a spell fragment had put itself on the body of a guy then we wouldn't be getting that spell fragment." Junpei says crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

            "And why is that?"  all three girls ask in unison.

            "Because I'm not stripping a guy down to his birthday suit for a spell fragment.  Hell, I wouldn't strip a guy down for anything."

            "Not even for a giant bowl of curry?" Airi asks.

            "Nope… not even for a mountain of curry."

            "I don't see what's so bad about stripping a guy down to get a spell fragment from him," Ritsuko says.

            "Of course you don't, you're a girl.  I don't want to see what a guys packing!"

            "You're so simple-minded Junpei," Celcia says.

            "You don't see us having a problem with what you're doing do you?" Ritsuko adds.

            Airi notices something in the distance so she breaks her concentration on the current conversation and then looks in the direction of their current path. 

            "Hey you guys…there's a town right up ahead of us," Airi says pointing her index finger straight ahead.

            Junpei, Ritsuko, and Celcia stop their conversation and look to where Airi is pointing.

            "Alright then, in this town, we're all going to strip the elves together.  I'm not going to be stripping them by myself on this one, and we'll see how you like it." Junpei says.  Celcia and Ritsuko look at each other.  "What do you say ladies?" Junpei asks.  Celcia and Ritsuko nod their heads in agreement.  "What about you Ms. Airi?" Junpei asks.  Airi turns her attention back to Junpei.  She thinks about it for a bit and then she agrees to it.  

                                                                        *****

Moments later the crew arrives in town.  Upon entering the town they notice the one or two story tall wooden buildings with the activity of many of the local citizens in the town streets.  

            "Okay ladies.  This is the time.  It's time to see what you're made of!" Junpei shouts.  The T-74 rolls about twenty yards into the town.  By now everyone in the street has their attention on the tank.

            "You can stop right here Mike." Ritsuko says to Mike.

            Mike follows orders and halts.

            Celcia, Junpei, Airi, and Ritsuko jump off of the T-74 and begin observing their surroundings.  The gang notices how many people they see in the town, and how many elves are just roaming the street.  

"I don't think that we've seen this many elves in the open since… never," Ritsuko says.

"It just makes it easier for us," Junpei says as he clears his throat and pulls out the little device that identifies them.

            "OKAY EVERYONE, YOU CAN LOOK AT THIS AND TELL WHO WE ARE AND WHAT WE'RE HERE TO DO!  WE'RE NOT GOING TO HURT YOU IN ANY WAY, SO IF YOU PLEASE COOPERATE WITH US THEN THERE WILL BE NO NEED FOR US TO USE EXCESSIVE FORCE OR BE HERE LONGER THAN WE HAVE TO!" Junpei shouts putting his ID chip back into his jacket pocket.  

            The elves stand there and look at them.  Suddenly, one of them speaks out.

            "WE WILL NOT LET YOU STRIP US OF OUR DIGNITY… THOSE WHO HUNT ELVES," the elf says stepping between the elves in the street and Junpei and the crew.

            "You do know that if you don't take them off yourself, then we'll be forced to remove them off you with force." Junpei says calmly.

            "Do what you must," the elf says. 

            Junpei turns around.

"Okay girls lets get started," he says.  He turns back around and sees with a pink bolt of lightning heading towards him.  Junpei squints his eyes for the oncoming attack.  Moments later Junpei opens his eyes to see a small dome of light surrounding them.  "What the hell just happened?" Junpei asks.  

"While you were turned around they attacked you with their magic," Celcia says.

            Junpei closes his eyes, bows his head, and an evil grin appears on his face.

            "So its like that, huh?" Junpei asks to no one in particular.  Celcia drops the magical barrier, and as soon as it had dissipated Junpei bolts at the group of people standing before him.  "I'll see how much you like this then," Junpei says as he begins to strip elves left and right.  

            "I guess we should fulfill our part of the deal, shouldn't we," Celcia asks.

            The girls look at each other and then move into the crowd to do what they had promised.  Lucky for them, about fifteen or so elves that Junpei had missed were running right towards them.  In a flash, Airi, Ritsuko, and Celcia strip the Elvin women.  

                                                                        *****

The T-74 rolls out of the city and follows the path ahead of it.

            "I can' believe that we didn't find a spell fragment again…DAMN IT!" Junpei shouts.

            There was nothing but silence.  A little ways more into their travels Airi breaks their silence.

            "I believe that we should set up camp for the night."  Upon looking at the surveying the sky and the land Airi spots a forested area and a small lake off to the side of where they were currently.  "Stop right there at the opening of those trees Mike."  Mike meows and follows instructions.  

After Mike stops everyone gets off and heads to the back of the tank.  Junpei undoes the covering and then pulls out the material for the covering and the floor for the tent and then moves a little ways from the tank and puts the materials on the ground.  When he looks back, he notices Ritsuko bringing the spikes and Celcia bringing the hammer.  He then notices that he sees that Airi is walking up to him empty handed.  Airi places her right hand on Junpei's chest and looks at him seductively.

"My hands hurt from stripping those elves today Junpei… I hope you don't mind getting those poles for me."

Junpei looks down at her and begins to slob out of the mouth.  

"No…no… no I wouldn't mind getting them for you Airi." Junpei says grabbing her shoulders and moving her out the way as he dashed over and acquired the poles and brought them to the rest of the tent materials.  Celcia and Ritsuko look at what just happened at shake their heads slowly in disappointment.

                                                            *****

            Sitting inside of their tent Ritsuko was polishing here handguns, Celcia reading over some magical spells inside one her books, and Airi painting her fingernails.

            "This is so tedious," Celcia says.

            "What else is there to do?  It's too dark to keep moving and we'll need to have some rest for the long journey for tomorrow pretty soon.

            Just then, Junpei walks into the tent holding both ends of the towel around his neck.

            "So, where do we go tomorrow you guys," Junpei asks.  Silence.  Junpei just looks at them and sees that Ritsuko and Celcia's faces are all pink. "What is the matter with you two?" Junpei asks.

            "Before talking to us, why don't you fix that," Airi says pointing at him.

            Junpei looks confused.

            "What are you talking about?" he asks following the path that Airi's fingering is going in and then he notices it.  Junpei jumps a little and then adjust himself.

            "What an idiot," Ritsuko and Celcia both say in unison.

            "Why do you two have to put me down?  It's not like I asked to have something this pleasing to the ladies," he says putting a big smile onto his face.

            "What the hell are you talking about!" Celcia exclaims. "I don't see anything that could please any woman."

            "She's got you there Junpei, you're shit looks to small.  I don't even think an eleven year old could be satisfied with what you have," Ritsuko says with her and Celcia bursting out into laughter.

            "It's big enough to for you tank girl and you ex-mustache dog you!"

            "Sorry, not by the looks of it."  Celcia replies.  Now all three of the girls were snickering at Junpei.

            Junpei lets out small grunt and exits the tent.  Junpei walks outside and picks his clothes off the tank.  The girls walk outside and notice that Junpei is leaving the place of encampment.

            "Come back Junpei! Celcia and Ritsuko shout. "We were only playing with you!"

            Junpei continues to walk not paying attention to what his two comrades are saying to him.

            "Don't worry about it.  He'll be back," Airi says in a calm tone of voice as she looks at Junpei fade into the darkness of the night.

                                                                        ******

            A group of people makes their way towards the spot of Airi, Ritsuko, Junpei, and Celcia's camp.  A short, muscular looking man makes his way up to the guy in the front of the group and pulls on his shirt.  The man looks back and notices the guy that has gotten his attention.     

            "What is it?" The leading man asks.

            "Forgive me for asking this, but don't you think that we'll be going a little too far doing this."

            "No!  No, I don't.  What we are about to do…those four have had coming to them for a long time now." The man says looking back ahead of him thinking about how he fantasizing about the looks on the Those Who Hunt Elves' faces when he gets through with them. 


End file.
